


Either Way

by LeftHandedPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background Destiel, Implied Mpreg, Kind of fluffy, Knotting, M/M, Mostly Sabriel, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftHandedPastryChef/pseuds/LeftHandedPastryChef
Summary: Sam knew that he shouldn’t be fooling around with one of his older brother’s friends and, really, it was supposed to be just a one time thing. They’d been horny and bored and Gabriel never passed up a chance to tell the world just how good of a lay he was. Sam had gone and made some snarky challenge of a remark, which led to Gabriel showing Sam just how good he was right there on the couch while Dean ran out to get more beer.It was never supposed to be anything more than that. There was no kissing and hand-holding, and they certainly weren’t about to let anyone else know. Dean was always over-protective of his omega baby brother, and it was a wonder Gabriel was even allowed in the house. They’d been friends for years, though, and when Gabe’s little brother went into heat, his house was no longer an option for movie night. So there it began, on the Winchester’s couch. There, it did not end.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 308





	Either Way

Sam dug his fingers into the sheets, gasping and begging for Gabriel to keep going. He whimpered, raising his hips to meet Gabriel’s thrusts. He’d wanted to drag this out- take advantage of the empty house for a while, but by now Gabriel knew his body so well that he could play Sam like an instrument. From the faux-possessive hand on the back of Sam’s neck to the not-quite-fast-enough pace he set, Gabriel knew how to have Sam begging in no time at all. 

He felt the slight hitch in Gabriel’s languid thrusts and whimpered again. Gabriel’s knot was starting to swell, and Sam wasn’t ready for him to pull out. “More,” he pleaded. He was getting close and he wanted to reach for his own cock and stroke himself, but Gabriel had told him quite firmly that he was to keep his hands were they were. The command had sent a shiver down Sam’s spine.

“Sam-” Gabriel groaned. He’d learned pretty quickly that they both liked to push the limits of safe and casual sex. Sam’s begging had led to a few health check-ups, and they’d stopped using condoms nearly a month ago. It was so much more raw, the feeling of sliding into Sam’s perfect body without a barrier. At the time they’d just been going for the perk of better sex, but neither of them had expected how much more intimate it was. Sam laid out beneath him all trusting and willing did weird things to Gabriel’s heart, and stoked other more dangerous desires. He wanted to sink all the way and fill Sam up, or bury his teeth in that soft skin and mark his claim. 

Gabriel’s arms were starting to shake. His knot was almost too big to keep going, but Sam was perfect- laid out so nice with his ass in the air- and even though it barely fit, Gabriel had to feel himself buried all the way just one more time. Sam nearly shouted as Gabriel’s knot slipped inside of him, and then the younger boy was shuddering and whimpering as he came untouched. The keening noises Sam was making and the way his whole body clenched nearly knocked the wind out of Gabriel, and he knew he couldn’t last any longer. Summoning what little will he had left, he tried to pull out. 

Sam yelped in surprise, and Gabriel’s heart nearly stopped. “Fuck-” he gasped, putting his hands on Sam’s ass and trying to push himself away. His cock throbbed and his knees went weak, but his knot was firmly stuck. “Oh god,” he wheezed, trying to hold back his orgasm, but his body shuddered and his hips rocked forward without his permission.

“Gabe?” Sam’s head was still fuzzy from his own release, and it took him a moment to realize why Gabriel had gone stock still behind him without pulling out. All at once he started to move, scrabbling for the sheets and trying to pull away. “Gabe, no you can’t-” 

Though he generally prided himself in his control, the second he realized he couldn’t pull out, Gabriel’s instincts took over. He rolled his hips, pressing deeper into Sam, then groaned as he release hit him full force. He’d always figured it would feel better to go all the way, but nothing could have prepared him for the way Sam’s body clenched around his knot. He needed to be deeper, closer, and every little noise Sam made just spurred him on. 

Sam dropped his head into the pillow and shuddered as Gabriel’s warmth filled him. “No, no-” this couldn’t be happening. They’d fooled around so many times, gotten so close, but Gabriel had always been able to pull out in time. But now they were firmly knotted together, and Gabriel’s cock just kept pulsing, until Sam whimpered and collapsed forward on the bed, letting Gabe take his pleasure and rut into him until he was finally spent. 

When his senses came back to him, Gabriel carefully lowered them into a more comfortable position on their sides. They were still firmly locked together, so Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam and tried to distract him from their lower halves. “Sammy I’m so sorry,” he murmured, combing a hand through Sam’s hair. “It’ll be okay, I promise.”

Sam nodded into the pillow, trying to hold on to the pleasant haze of hormones and pleasure that told him everything really would be okay. “Dean’s gonna kill me,” he sighed. “Dean’s going to kill you.”

Gabriel had a feeling Sam was right about that second part. Knocking up an unclaimed omega who happened to be your best friend’s little brother? That was about the best way to guarantee death. Instead of confirming Sam’s fear, though, Gabriel just hummed and peppered kisses across Sam’s freckled shoulders. 

The kisses felt good. They were soft and gentle, and quite unlike anything that Sam would categorize with their current relationship of friends-with-benefits. As much as he’d thought about it, they’d never shown much affection. They certainly hadn’t kissed. “Gabriel,” he asked. “What are you doing?”

“Ask me again when I’m not riding on the high of the best orgasm of my life, but I think I like you Sam Winchester.” He nuzzled into Sam’s neck and closed his eyes.

Sam blinked slowly, staring at the wall and wishing he could comfortably turn around and see Gabriel’s face. After a moment, the soft puffs of breath against his neck became regular, and Gabriel’s body relaxed into him. He’d fallen asleep. With a tentative smile, Sam closed his eyes as well. “I think I might like you too.”

\--

The house was still blessedly empty when they woke, and they crawled out of the bed and cleaned themselves up without saying much. Sam felt odd and sore in a way that was surprisingly pleasant. Gabriel seemed simultaneously ashamed and accomplished. 

“What do we do now?” Sam finally asked when they were dressed and the evidence of their romp was disguised with clean sheets and a pine scented candle. 

Gabriel glanced at the clock. “Act normal,” he said.

Acting normal was how Dean found them when he got home from work. Sitting on the couch, twenty minutes into an utterly average comedy-horror movie. He set down his things, sniffed the air, and raised an eyebrow. “Candles, Samantha?”

“Yeah, and be glad for them, Dean-o. I don’t know what I ate for breakfast but you would much rather be smelling candles than the shit I just took.”

Sam looked horrified. Dean laughed. Life went on.

\--

Gabriel and Sam had both decided it was best to play it safe for a few weeks and not spend too much time together around Dean. Dean, on the other hand, had been given a vacation from work on account of it being the slow season, and decided to spend quality time with his brother and best friend. Two whole weeks were spent driving around town, checking out arcades, watching movies, and all sorts of other adventures. Castiel tagged along too, and quickly became the focus of Dean’s attention when it was discovered that he’d never listened to Led Zeppelin or seen a movie at a drive in theatre.

Two weeks of pretending to be little more than casual acquaintances had Sam and Gabriel practically crawling up walls. Ever since their accident, Gabriel had been filled with the overwhelming desire to reassure and comfort Sam. He wanted to reach out and tangle their fingers together, stroke Sam’s hair, and tell him that no matter what happened, it would be just fine. Similarly, Sam craved any sort of touch he could get from Gabriel, and wanted nothing more than to tuck himself into his side and breathe in the comforting scent of him. Gabriel didn’t understand it. Sam was afraid he did. Why else would his body react so strongly to Gabriel presence if not… He tried not to think about it, and promptly removed his hand from his tummy. 

“Candy?” Dean asked from the front seat. They were at Castiel’s first ever drive-in movie in an old red convertible Dean had borrowed from Bobby. As the driver, Dean got front row. As the newcomer, Cas did too. That left Gabriel and Sam in the back seat, trying to keep as much space between them as possible.

“Twizzlers,” Sam said shortly.

“Whatever candy bars they have, I’m not picky. Grab some popcorn too. And a Sprite.” Gabriel fished a ten out of his wallet and passed it to Dean.

“Cas?”

“I’m not sure,” Castiel admitted. “I don’t eat much candy, so I’m not certain what I like.”

“What, does your brother eat it all before you can get to it or something?” Dean scoffed. “C’mon, I’ll show you what they have and you can pick something.”

Dean and Castiel clambered out of the car and headed to the concession stand, leaving Sam and Gabriel alone together for the first time in thirteen days. 

Neither of them knew what to say.

They watched as Dean threw an arm around Cas’ shoulder and they disappeared around the corner of the little brick building. 

“Can I…” Gabriel faltered, glancing over at Sam. He took a deep breath. “Sam I really want to kiss you.”

There had been about a hundred things that Sam though Gabriel would say to him when they finally got to be alone, but that had not been one of them by any stretch of them means. “You what?”

“Just-” he turned in his seat. “Yes or no, they’re only gonna be over there for a minute.”

Sam’s eyes went from the concession stand to the neighboring cars, then to Gabriel’s lips. “I really want to say yes…” 

Noticing his discomfort, Gabriel grabbed one of the many blankets they’d brought. He raised it over their heads and then pushed Sam down into the back seat, barely giving the blanket time to settle on his back before he pressed his lips to Sam’s. 

The two of them had spent a lot of very intimate time together, but Sam couldn’t think of any that made his heart flutter like this. Gabriel’s lips were soft and warm and demanding all at the same time, and just as he thought he was getting the hang of kissing him back, Gabriel bit his lower lip and swiped his tongue into Sam’s mouth. Sam groaned and gave back as good as he got it, and it took all of their willpower to pull away from each other and sit up like they weren’t about to jump each other’s bones in the back seat. “Oh god I missed you,” Gabriel breathed.

Then Dean and Cas reappeared around the corner with armfuls of candy and soda, and their moment of privacy was over. 

“I was right, by the way,” Gabriel whispered as the opening scene of the movie rolled and Dean noiselly ripped apart his candy wrapper. 

“About?” Sam mouthed. 

Gabriel smirked and fluffed up the blanket, covering the laps. He found Sam’s hand beneath the cover and threaded their fingers together, then gave it a squeeze. “I do like you.”

\--

Despite the lack of actual privacy, the blanket provided enough of a cover for Gabriel’s hands to wander over into Sam’s lap. Dean was fully enraptured by the movie, and Cas was torn between trying to understand the appeal of horror films and stealing glances at Dean’s profile. Gabriel casually tossed popcorn into his mouth with one hand and slipped the other into Sam’s pants. 

“Gabe-” Sam whispered, swatting at his shoulder. Gabriel didn’t look at Sam. He just continued to watch the movie with a subtle smirk on his face, and when the opportunity presented itself, he shifted closer and closed his fingers around Sam’s cock. 

Gabriel intended to focus on the movie the whole time, but he found himself fascinated by the way Sam’s jaw was set firmly, not allowing any noises to escape. His eyes were trained on the screen, but Gabriel could tell he wasn’t seeing the movie at all. Instead he was focusing on taking steady breaths through his nose while Gabriel stroked him teasingly. When Gabe picked up the pace a bit, Sam’s eyelids fluttered shut for a second, then snapped back open. His cheeks were red and he dug his fingers into Gabriel’s thigh, as if holding on to something would give him more control. Gabriel licked his lips and tried to imagine what Sam’s neck would taste like. It felt like something he should have known.

Sam wanted so badly to tell Gabriel to stop, but only because he knew that’s what he should have done. Instead he clenched his teeth and squeezed Gabe’s thigh and curled his toes and did everything else he could do to keep a straight face. Two weeks of craving Gabriel’s touch, and now that he finally had it, he couldn’t give in to the pleasure and just let himself feel. It was blissful torture.

The movie was starting to get louder as the suspense of the plot grew, and Gabriel managed to wring a whimper out of Sam that went unheard. Smug with his success, he repeated the motion and Sam gasped.

“What, are you scared or something, Sammy?” Dean glanced back at them for a split second, and neither of them moved. Castiel looked back as well, and his eyes lingered on Sam’s flushed face. 

“Fuck off, Dean,” Sam grumbled, sinking down into his seat a bit. He regretted it when he realized the position gave Gabriel a bit more room to work with. The gentle caressing turned into rougher strokes, and before long, Sam’s legs were quivering. He mouthed a string of curse words and glared up at Gabriel.

As soon as Sam’s eyes met Gabriel’s, he was done for. He tried to look away, but Gabriel quietly growled, “Look at me.” Sam liked to think that being an omega didn’t affect him much, but whenever Gabriel made a demand like that, it was like every nerve in his body lit up with the desire to obey. The moan that escaped him was blessedly drown out by a deafening explosion from the movie, and Dean was awestruck by the scene for long enough that Sam was able to ride out his orgasm and steady his breathing.

“Did you see that?” Dean squawked when he finally tore his eyes away.

“Pretty fucking awesome,” Gabriel agreed.

Still a bit wide-eyed, Sam just muttered, “Whoa.”

\--

It was two days after that when Gabriel got another chance to be alone with Sam. They’d been out and about all day, and when they got back to the Winchester house, they realized the fridge was all but empty. Cas volunteered to go pick up some pizza, and Dean figured he’d take the opportunity to jump in the shower. Sam was grabbing a soda out of the fridge when he heard the shower turn on, and suddenly Gabriel was right behind him. 

Sam turned around and was promptly pushed back against the counter. Gabriel tangled a hand in the back of his hair and pulled him down, kissing him with all of the pent up desperation of being kept apart. Sam moaned into his mouth and returned the sentiment, hoping Dean would take a very long shower. “Is this okay?” Gabriel asked when they broke apart. Sam just made a contented noise and kissed him again.

“I feel like I haven’t talked to you in forever,” Sam said, dropping his head onto Gabriel’s shoulder after several minutes. “Maybe Dean knows and he’s just torturing us.”

“He doesn’t,” Gabriel assured him. “And he goes back to work tomorrow. I’ll be here the second he pulls out of the driveway, if you want me.”

“Yes, please.” Sam picked his head up and pecked Gabriel on the lips again. “I wish you’d kissed me sooner,” he admitted.

“How, um…” Gabriel wasn’t quite sure how to breach the subject. It had been gnawing at the back of his mind every single day since they’d slept together. “How are you doing?”

Despite his avoidance of the actual question, Sam knew what he meant. He averted his eyes and sighed. “I need to… um… I should do a test,” he muttered.

“Do you need me to…” Gabriel motioned with his hands, searching for the words. “I can buy one?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Sam frowned. He’d been putting it off because he was scared of the results, but every day seemed to make the fear worse. 

Sensing his hesitance, Gabriel pulled him into a hug. “Sammy, it’s gonna be fine. No matter what it says, okay?” Sam nodded, but didn’t seem to take Gabriel’s words to heart. They both heard the water turn off from the bathroom, and Gabriel stepped back a bit and took Sam’s hands in his. “Here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to spend the rest of the night pretending to be good ol’ pals and nothing else. Then tomorrow I’m going to come over here, and we’ll take that test.” He took one of his hands away and placed it tentatively on Sam’s stomach. “And then, regardless of what it says, I’m going to ask you to be mine.”

All at the same time, Gabriel pulled away and the front door opened and Dean shouted something about needing Sam to bring him a towel. Dumbfounded, Sam watched as Gabriel took the pizzas from Cas’ hands and popped the top box open, inhaling the scent of pepperoni with an expression of pure bliss. Sam might have stood there in shock forever, but Dean yelled for him again with even more foul language, and Sam went to the laundry room to find him a towel. 

\--

Sam woke up, and then promptly threw up. He managed to make it to the bathroom first, but that hardly made him feel any better. “It’s just nerves,” he told his reflection in the mirror. Then he stumbled into the shower and tried to think of anything in the world except for today’s plans.

Dean pulled out of the driveway at a quarter after nine. He pulled back in two minutes later because he forgot his lunch, but anyone could have called that happening. He left once more, and Gabriel rang the doorbell and nine thirty. “Howdy,” he greeted Sam, holding up a brown paper bag. In the other hand was a grocery bag full of chocolate and candies. 

Sam awkwardly took the brown bag from his hand, wondering how something so light could make such a huge difference in how the rest of the day, or his life, would play out. His stomach dropped at the thought, and he wondered if he might throw up again. “Can I come in?” Gabriel finally asked, still waiting in the doorway. Sam nodded and moved aside. 

“I’m just gonna put this in my room… I don’t think I’m ready yet, if that’s okay.” 

“No rush, Sam.” Gabriel plopped down on the couch and spilled the contents of his candy bag on the coffee table. 

For nearly three hours, they picked at the candy and watched mindless television shows. There was little in the way of conversation, except for Sam asking if Gabriel wanted any coffee. Gabriel stole a quick kiss when Sam handed him the mug, and they settled back into the couch.

Around one in the afternoon, Gabriel stretched and sat up. “Got any of that pizza left over from the other night?” He asked, thinking it was well past time for lunch and they needed to do something to break this streak of procrastination. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Sam answered. They went to the kitchen and found six slices, plus two cans of coke. It wasn’t until they were done that Sam finally sighed and said, “I’m not sure if I can do this.”

“Do what, exactly?” Gabriel crammed the pizza box into the mostly full recycle bin, then finished his soda and tossed the can in as well. 

“The test. I mean, what if I am?”

“Then we figure it out.” Gabriel wished he felt half as confident as he sounded, but he wasn’t about to let Sam know that he was nervous as hell too. 

“And-” Sam sighed. “Nevermind. Let’s get it over with, I guess.” He stood and pushed in his chair, then started for his bedroom. 

Gabriel grabbed his wrist lightly and stopped him. “And what?”

“It’s stupid,” Sam shrugged. He pulled his wrist away and left the kitchen. Gabriel found him in his bedroom, staring at the paper bag like it called him a foul name. 

Gabriel grabbed the bag and tossed it onto the nightstand, then pushed Sam down so he was seated on the bed. “It’s not stupid if it’s bothering you. What is it?” He traced a line along Sam’s jaw bone, down to his chin, and then tipped Sam’s head up and kissed him.

“What if I’m not?” Sam muttered. “I know it’s just hormones or whatever, but there’s a small part of me… I don’t know. I think I’m just afraid that if I’m not, you won’t have a reason to stick around. And,” he gave Gabriel a sheepish smile. “I like having you around. I just didn’t realize how much until-”

“All right, hold your horses, kid.” Gabriel put a finger over Sam’s lips. “Let me make something very clear.” Then Gabriel leaned forward and kissed Sam hard, letting them fall back onto the bed. 

Sam was going to ask what, exactly, Gabriel was trying to make clear, but he couldn’t quite get the words out between breathtaking kisses and Gabriel’s teeth nipping at his jaw and his neck. Sam’s shirt was tugged from his body, and Gabriel took his sweet time peppering kisses all the way down his torso. He stopped at Sam’s tummy and just rested his forehead there. “Gabe?” Sam asked. 

Then he was moving again, tugged Sam’s pants down his hips and moving them further up the bed with strength that Sam had been very surprised to learn about the first time Gabriel had thrown him around. Sam’s boxers were removed just as quickly, and then the kisses started again, all over his thighs and his hip bones. “Sammy,” Gabriel purred. Then he licked a long wet line up Sam’s very attentive cock, and Sam suddenly remembered the conversation that started this entire thing.

“I could make you beg with nothing but my mouth, Winchester.” Weirdly enough, the comment had been directed at Dean. They’d been arguing about something when Dean had told Gabriel to go fuck himself. Gabriel had responded with something along the lines of ‘If only I were that flexible’, which led to the conversation of whether or not they would suck their own dicks if they could reach.

“That’s just weird,” Dean insisted. “Besides, why do it myself when I can get someone else to do it? Feels better and it’s less work.”

“Because I don’t know about you, but my tongue is magical.” Gabriel winked and finished off the last of his beer, but not before seductively tracing the rim of the bottle with his tongue. Sam, who had been trying to ignore their conversation, happened to look up just as Gabriel did so. He promptly averted his eyes, but Gabriel had noticed the flush on his cheeks. 

Ten minutes later, Dean was on his way to get more beer from the corner store, and Gabriel’s eyes slid over his best friend’s blushing brother. “What about you, Sam. Would you suck yourself off if you got the chance? Gangly as you are, you might be able to manage it now.”

Somehow Sam had known the question was coming, but he’d yet to think of a good answer. “You know, you talk pretty big for an alpha that’s only five foot eight.”

“Yikes, low blow, Sammy. What, you think I’m all bark and no bite?”

“Mmm,” Sam considered it. “Yeah pretty much.”

Gabriel’s eyes had darkened to a delicious shade of whiskey, and he’d licked his lips in a way that had made Sam shiver. “Sounds like you’re issuing me a challenge, Sam.”

Daringly, Sam responded, “and if I am?”

Gabriel crossed the room before Sam really thought about what he was doing. “I’d love to make you beg for me. I bet you make such pretty noises.”

Much to Sam’s chagrin, Gabriel had followed up all of his talk with a truly life changing blow job, and Sam had definitely made some needy noises that might have counted as begging. Much like the ones he was making now, as Gabriel swallowed him down and dragged his tongue along the sensitive underside of Sam’s cock. He kept it up until Sam’s hips were bucking off the bed, and then Sam was coming and Gabriel swallowed it all down like he’d never tasted anything sweeter. 

“God, how do you do that?” Sam wheezed, sinking back into the pillows in blissful relaxation. 

“Magic,” Gabriel shrugged. “Now, I have two questions for you.”

“Two?”

“Two. The first, I was going to ask you later, but I realized that I don’t want you to let that test change your answer.” Gabriel leaned forward and kissed Sam briefly, then sat next to him on the bed again. “Will you be mine?”

Sam had thought about the question all night, sure that he’d misheard Gabriel in the kitchen. Now it was out in the open, though, and Sam was certain he’d heard right. “You want me? Like… for more than just sex?”

“Hell yes. Maybe at first I thought I was just coming back to you for the sex, but somewhere along the line I realized that I was kidding myself. I want you, Sam. Even if Dean kills me.Totally worth it.”

“I…” Sam blinked a few times, trying to process. “Yeah… yes. I would like that a lot.” Sam realized how dumb he sounded and snapped his mouth shut. Then he remembered the second question. “What’s the second question?”

Gabriel grinned and leaned down to Sam’s ear. “Do you have any condoms, because I really want to fuck you.”

\--

Eventually it came to the point where they had nothing left to do to procrastinate. They’d had amazing sex, an incredibly relaxing and intimate shower, and even took the time to dry all the way off and get dressed again.

“C’mon, Sammy. Let’s get this over with.” Gabriel dug the small box out of the paper bag and popped it open, trying to stay calm and casual as he passed the stick over to Sam. “Just… knock or something?”

Sam nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. A few minutes later there was a tentative knock, and Gabriel leapt off the bed and went to Sam. 

“What’s it say?” Gabe asked, a strange mix of emotions swirling in his gut. 

“I haven’t looked yet,” Sam admitted. 

Gabriel took Sam’s free hand in his own and they counted to three, then Sam moved his finger and they both looked at the result. 

“Oh,” Sam said.

Gabriel nodded slowly. “Okay.”

Then Sam’s eyes teared up, and all he could do was bury his head in Gabriel’s neck and let Gabriel smooth his hair and shush him. “Thank god,” Sam muttered, knowing that he was in no position to be raising any kids of his own. Still, there was a strange ache in his heart. For the past two weeks, he’d felt so connected to Gabriel in a way that wasn’t tangible, but now… Sam thought about it. It was still there, in a way. They were so much more than they’d been before all of this had happened. 

“This is good, Sam.” Gabriel maneuvered them so he could kiss Sam’s lips. “It gives us time.”

“Time?” Sam asked, letting Gabe swipe at his tears with some toilet paper. 

“Yeah. Time to decide if that’s what we want. If that’s what you want, I mean. Kids or no kids, I don’t think it matters to me. As long as I’ve got you.”

Sam didn’t know what to say to that, so instead he tried to convey all of his love and his thanks into a kiss. There were still tears on his cheeks, and he still felt a strange sense of loss for something he’d never had, but he also felt like he’d gained something invaluable. 

Then the bathroom door swung open with a bang, and Sam’s heart dropped from his throat to his stomach. “What the fuck?” Dean growled.

“Dean-” Sam croaked. Dean’s eyes darted from his brother to his best friend, then to the test stick still clutched in Sam’s hand.

Gabriel didn’t say a word, but he moved slowly and silently until he was positioned in front of Sam. Dean would never actually hurt Sam, but it was an instinctual and protective response.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean groaned. Instead of leaping on Gabriel and tearing into him, Dean made an about-face and slammed the door..

\--

Gabriel and Sam took their sweet time collecting themselves before they went out to face Dean. He was sitting on the couch, beer in hand, pretending to be interested in some cowboy drama show. Sam crept around the couch and sat on the loveseat. He could feel the anger coming off of Dean- even as his brother, Sam’s omega senses made him want to cower in the face of an angry alpha. Years of fighting with Dean over stupid things had made him resistant, though, so he sat up straight and squared his shoulders. After a minute, Gabriel tentatively sat next to him. “Dean,” Sam started.

“Shut it. I’m pissed at you.”

Gabriel took a shot. “Look, dude-”

“I’m more pissed at you,” Dean growled, finally turning his eyes on the awkward couple. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, knocking up my baby brother? If I didn’t… I’m half tempted to kill you.”

“But you’re not,” Sam pointed out, realizing that something else was going on here. “You basically walked in on me and Gabe in the worst possible situation, and you’re just sitting here fuming and drinking beer…” Sam narrowed his eyes. “What’s wrong, Dean?”

“What’s wrong?” Dean tossed his empty beer bottle onto the coffee table and it landed with a clatter. “What’s fucking wrong is that you-” he pointed at Gabriel, “had the fucking nerve to come in my house and fuck my little brother, and you-” he jabbed his finger in Sam’s direction, “let my absolute slut of a best friend have his way with you, and I-” he thrust his thumb angrily into his chest, “can’t even be fucking mad about it, because that would make me a filthy fucking hypocrite.”

Before either of them could react, Dean stood up and stalked down the hall to his bedroom, slamming the door hard enough to make the walls shake. 

“Oh shit,” Sam muttered.

Gabriel groaned. “Cas…”

\--

As much as they wanted to spend the rest of the day together, Gabriel and Sam both had brothers that needed taking care of. Sam walked Gabriel to his car and kissed him thoroughly, neighbors be damned.

When he came back inside, Dean’s door was still shut. He thought about knocking, or just saying what he had to say from outside the door, but Dean was a stubborn ass sometimes and Sam knew he had to do this face to face. He made quick work of the lock with an old screwdriver and barged in. 

“Jesus Christ Samantha, anyone teach you to knock? Or respect locked doors?”

“Nope,” Sam answered. He dropped the screwdriver on Dean’s dresser and sat on his bed. “We need to talk.” Dean continued pacing around the room. “Sit.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Dean grumbled, but he sat on the other side of the bed anyway. 

“For starters, it was negative.” Sam gestured towards the bathroom. 

“Oh.”  
“Yeah. So now that that’s out of the way, is Castiel alright?”

Dean popped back off the bed and started pacing again. “I don’t- I think so? He doesn’t take suppressants like you do- says they make him sick- and I didn’t know he was…” Dean huffed and Sam waited patiently for him to collect his words. “I didn’t knot him, if that’s what you’re thinking. But maybe that would have been better. He just kept pushing and pushing and he smelled so goddamn good and I just wanted to nip at him a little but he made this noise and…”

Slowly, the pieces clicked into place. “You marked him?” 

“I don’t even know if it counts because I didn’t - you know - but he’s not gonna be able to hide it. It’s probably gonna scar…”

“Did you even go to work today?”

Dean shrugged sheepishly. “Half day.”

Sam sighed and flopped back against Dean’s pillows. He thought about everything for a long few minutes, then finally sat up. “Do you like him?”

“I guess… I mean, he’s interesting, and fun to be around, and he’s so intense about learning new things, and he smells…” Dean noticed Sam glowering at him. “Yeah. Yes. I like him, okay?”

“Good.”

After a moment, Dean stopped pacing and looked at Sam. “Do… do you like Gabriel?”

Sam smiled. “Yeah, I do.”

“So now what?”

Sam thought for a second. “I’m not exactly sure, but I think it’ll all work out fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo ABO stuff is my guilty pleasure but I've never actually written any before this so please forgive me if I made any mistakes. I'm not really an expert on it lol.
> 
> I'm not totally pleased with the ending but I didn't really know where else to go with this... but if anyone has a request for a continuation, drop it in the comments?! (Constructive criticism is also very much welcome!!!)
> 
> Thanks guys, hope you enjoyed ;D


End file.
